Sengoku Basara: Millennium
Sengoku Basara: Millennium (戦国BASARA MILLENNIUM) is a PS4 fighting game in the Sengoku Basara series. A television anime adaption of the same title uses the cutscenes from the game, including scenes never seen before, such as scenes where the player controls the character in levels. Gameplay Cutscenes will be animated by Production I.G. Exclusively for Masamune, on the night of a full moon, he will sprout wolf ears and a tail, and his fighting skills are enhanced. He also can transform into an actual wolf if he consumes blood (animal or human). In this form, he can still talk, is big enough for anyone (such as Yukimura) to ride on, and is able to move at high speeds much faster than another known animal. Sypnosis *This will be part of the sypnosis! More is yet to come! Yukimura gets kidnapped by several kunoichi, who trick and outsmart Masamune and take Yukimura to their leader Mochizuki Chiyome, a past adversary of Shingen. Later that night, Masamune (his lycanthropy activated due to full moon) sets off to Mochizuki's fortress to rescue Yukimura with Kojuro, Sasuke, Kasuga, and Kotaro. He sneaks in and makes his way where Yukimura is being kept. Upon being discovered and pursued, Masamune and Yukimura attempt to escape, only to be cornered by the armed kunoichi and guards and by Mochizuki. When Yukimura once again turns down Mochizuki's offer to join her in exchange for Masamune's life, Mochizuki orders the kunoichi and guards to kill Masamune and to recapture Yukimura alive. Yukimura steps in front of Masamune to defend him, but Masamune grabs Yukimura and pins him to the ground and sucks blood from a wound on Yukimura's shoulder recieved during the pursuit, gets up, leaving Yukimura lying on the ground behind him. Masamune then transforms into a fully-grown wolf and turns to Yukimura, telling him to ride him. As Yukimura gets on Masamune, Masamune then escapes through Mochizuki and her kunoichi and guards, knocking several of them down before jumping over a wall and outside the fortress. While Masamune and Yukimura meet up with Kojuro, Sasuke, Kasuga, and Kotaro, and Mochizuki and her comrades recover at the fortress, (Kyogoku) Maria watches them from afar, remarking what she has seen. Voice cast *Date Masamune - Kazuya Nakai (JP), Robert McCollum (US) *Sanada Yukimura - Soichiro Hoshi (JP), Micah Solusod (US) *Ishida Mitsunari - Tomokazu Seki (JP), Garret Storms (US) *Tokugawa Ieyasu - Tokuyoshi Kawashima (JP), Jarrod Greene (US) *Katakura Kojuro - Toshiyuki Morikawa (JP), Ian Sinclair (US) *Shima Sakon - Yuichi Nakamura (JP), Jason Liebrecht (US) *Sarutobi Sasuke - Mamoru Miyano (JP), Todd Haberkorn (US) *Date Yuki - Nana Mizuki (JP), Bryn Apprill (US) Sumire Morohoshi (JP, young), Lara Woodhull (US, young) *Date Masa - Hiro Shimono (JP), Justin Briner (US) Kokoro Kikuchi (JP, young), Alison Viktorin (US, young) *Maeda Keiji - Masakazu Morita (JP), Eric Vale (US) *Uesugi Kenshin - Romi Park (JP), Greg Ayres (US) *Kasuga - Natsuko Kuwatani (JP), Trina Nishimura (US) *Takenaka Hanbei - Akira Ishida (JP), Jerry Jewell (US) *Takeda Shingen - Tessho Genda (JP), Christopher Ayres (US) *Mochizuki Chiyome - Aya Hisakawa (JP), Anastasia Munoz (US) *Akechi Mitsuhide/Tenkai - Sho Hayami (JP), Vic Mignogna (US) *Ii Naotora - Maaya Sakamoto (JP), Morgan Garrett (US) *Oichi - Mamiko Noto (JP), Alexis Tipton (US) *Chosokabe Motochika - Kisho Taniyama (JP), Patrgick Seitz (US) *Mori Motonari - Koji Yusa (JP), John Burgmeier (US) *Magoichi Saika - Sayaka Ohara (JP), Colleen Clinkenbeard (US) *Honda Tadakatsu - none *Shibata Katsuie - Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP), Clifford Chapin (US) *Ashikaga Yoshiteru - Shuichi Ikeda (JP), Bill Jenkins (US) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Ryotaro Okiayu (JP), Christopher R. Sabat (US) *Itsuki - Misato Fukuen (JP), Felecia Angelle (US) *Mori Ranmaru - Mutsumi Tamura (JP), Maxey Whitehead (US) *Goto Matabei - Shinichiro Miki (JP), David Matranga (US) *Maeda Toshiie - Tomohiro Tsuboi (JP), Chuck Huber (US) *Maeda Matsu - Yuko Kaida (JP), Jamie Marchi (US) *Kobayakawa Hideaki - Jun Fukuyama (JP), Joel McDonald (US) *Kuroda Kanbei - Rikiya Koyama (JP), David Wald (US) *Yamanaka Shikanosuke - Miyu Irino (JP), Aaron Dismuke (US) *Azai Nagamasa - Wataru Hatano (JP), Christopher Bevins (US) *Kyogoku Maria - Shizuka Ito (JP), Kristi Kang (US) *Sen no Rikyu - Takahiro Sakurai (JP), Seth Magill (US) *Tsuruhime - Ami Koshimizu (JP), Leah Clark (US) *Otani Yoshitsugu - Fumihiko Tachiki (JP), Mark Stoddard (US) *Mogami Yoshiaki - Tetsu Shiratori (JP), Christopher Corey-Smith (US) *Shimazu Yoshihiro - Kenichi Ogata (JP), R Bruce Elliot (US) *Matsunaga Hisahide - Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Kent Williams (US) *Miyamoto Musashi - Daisuke Namikawa (JP), Sean Michael Teague (US) *Oyamada Nobushige - Eiji Miyashita (JP), Nick Haley (US) *Nanoe Kanetsugu - Atsushi Imaruoka (JP), Jim Johnson (US) *Samanosuke - Yukitoshi Tokumoto (JP), Anthony Bowling (US) *Yoshinao - Daisuke Endo (JP), Jeremy Inman (US) *Bunshichi - Jun Konno (JP), Scott Hinze (US) *Magobei - Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (JP), Bruce Lewis (US) Music Opening song Category:Fighting games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:PS4 Games Category:Capcom Category:Feudal Japan Category:PlayStation 4 Games